Important Moments In A Young Girls Life
by Whovian-2006
Summary: What would happen if Glinda and Elphaba knew eachother alot before?
1. Meeting Galinda

It was monday. A monday in the month of march. To everyone in this monday , this monday was just a normal monday. A new start to the week. Going to work or going to the children were in the playground at Quadling Pre-school. They were all in little groups with their friends. Some were singing their faviroute nursery rhymes, some were kicking a ball around and others were playing hopscotch that they drew on the ground with were two unfamiliar faces that came through the pre-school gates. A mother and a daughter. The daughter was three years old and she was holding on to her mothers hand very tightly.

"Mummy, Im scared" The young infant said.

Her mother bent down to her height and began talking to her. " are going to be fine. Mummy is going to be with you today so you have nothing to worry about"

Elphaba was about to reply to what her mother had just said to her, but she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl about the same age as her. She had blonde hair with loose curls that came down to her shoulders. Elphaba then saw that she was wearing a beautiful pink dress that stopped at her knees, and pink glitterly shoes. She truley looked really pretty.

"Hi" The Blonde girl said to Elphaba with a big smile on her face.

Elphaba had never really had any friends before, or at least anyone to play with. The only people she had around were her family but she couldnt play with any of sister Nesasrose had only recently been born and all she did was cry day and night. Her mother was always taking care of Nessarose so she didnt have time to play with Elphaba. Her father was always busy at work in his office so he never got the time either. Her mother was only with her today because it was her first day of pre-school and she wouldnt miss it for the world, so she left Nessarose with their nanny.

"Hi" Elphaba said nervously.

A young woman came over to Elphabas mother. "Hi, you must be Mrs Thropp"

"Yes" Mrs Thropp replied getting up from Elphabas height.

"Hi, Im Natalie, Im in charge of the pre-school."

"You can call me Melena if you like"

"Ok, Melena it is." Natalie then spotted Elphaba who was talking to her new friend. "She must be your daughter, Whats her name? "

"Elphaba, Elphaba Marie Thropp"

" What a lovley name" She ten spotted Elphabas green skin." Green?" Natalie whispered to Melena.

" Um yeah, she was born with it, were not sure how though. Thats why shes a bit shy. She also allergic to water, which is a bit tricky."

Natalie felt slightly interested to hear that, but meanwhile that was going on, the young girls were getting to know eachother.

" My names Galinda. Whats yours? "

"Elphaba"

"Nice name"

Elphaba smiled. She didnt really know what else to say. But Galinda was talking anyway about her dress that her momsie bought for her.

Melena walked over to Galindas mother who was watching the two. " Our daughters are getting along well arnt they?"

"Yeah, that was what i was thinking" Galindas mother said. She put her arm out. " Nice to meet you, im Eliza."

"Melena" She took her hand and shook it. " Would you like to come over when the day is done? We can get to know eachother and Elphaba and Galinda can get to know eachother a bit more."

"Yeah, okay. How about I meet you by the gates?"

"Okay, sure." Melena replied.

Galinda and Elphaba smiled at eachother.

_So how will it go when Galinda comes over? Find out in chapter two._

_Chapter two will only come though, if i get at least 3 reviews._


	2. Baby Sisters Cry

Elphaba was sat on her bed covering her ears as tight as she could. She was trying to block out ther sound of her baby sisters screams. Normally Nessarose would just cry, but today she was just extra loud. Nobody knew why. She just wouldnt stop crying and she had been crying for 3 hours! It was just ,elena, Nessarose and Elphaba in the house. Frex was at a meeting, but melena thought he should be back any miniute. So would Eliza and little Galinda.

"Elphaba?" Melena shouted over the top of Nessarose's cries from the bottom of the stairs, who was also

rocking her in her arms.

There was no reply.

As Elphaba sat covering her ears, she heard Nessaroses screams get louder and louder. Until her mother opened the door and the screams were right next to her.

"Elphaba, Galinda will be here soon."

Eplhaba then took away her hands from her ears, Nessarose's cries still going. " Mummy, cant Nessarose be quiet, I cant hear anything."

Melena looked from Elphaba to Nessarose then back to Elphaba. Just then, Frex came through the door.

"Hello Honey" Melena smiled at him.

"Hey" He said then he looked at Elphaba. "Hey Elphaba"

"Hello Daddy"

Frex put his hands out to get Nessarose from Melenas arms. "Now Nessarose my baby girl, whats up with you." As soon as Nessarose was in her fathers arms she immeditently stopped crying.

"Oh, thank you" Melena smiled. "Shes stopped finally, shes been crying for hours."

"Yay" Elphaba clapped her hands together.

"You should've phoned me love." Frex kissed his wife.

"You were at a meeting though"

"You still could of phoned, Im always here for you."

Just then, the door bell went.

"I'll get it" Melena ran down the stairs. Elphaba climbed off her bed and followed her mother. Melena reached for the door and opened it. There stood Eliza and little miss Galinda. "Hi"

"Hey" Eliza replied. Galinda ran towards Elphaba who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come in" Melena gestured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Elfaba" Galinda said as she hugged her as a three year old would.

"Hello Gawinda" She returned the hig. Elphaba then looked at her mother. "Mummy, can we go to the woods?"

Melena looked at Eliza."Does Galinda want to go to the woods?"

"Um, Galinda Honey, do you want to come to the woods with Elphaba?"

"Yay, Momsie lets go"

"I'll take that as a yes" Melena and Eliza laughed. "Alright Elphaba, you go and get your coat on" Galinda already had her coat on , so there wernt much point in telling her.

"Yes mummy" Elphaba said as she went to fetch her coat.

"Momsie, my coats stuck" Galinda said but it sort of sounded like a moan too, while trying to get her zap done up on her bright big fluffy pink coat.

Eliza bent down to her daughters height and did her zip up for her.

Elphaba came back with her coat on. Frex followed behind her carrying Nessarose.

"I'll come, It'll give Nessarose some freash air" Frex said putting Nessarose in her pram.

"Ok" Everyone replied.

Nessarose then put her hand in her mouth and started giggling.

_What happens in the woods? Find out in chapter 3!_

_Keep reviewing!!_


	3. Run

_Im glad you like this story. At first, i didnt know what people would think of it because no one has really done a story based on when Elphaba and Glinda were young. I will carry on though. This chapters short, but the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy xx_

Eliza and Melena were walking through the woods with Frex pushing Nessarose in her pram. Elphaba and Galinda were ahead of them, Not by a large amount though.

Melena then started to talk to Eliza. "So , on average, whats your daughter like?"

"Well" Eliza had to think about that. "She loves pink. She is pretty fussy over her food and clothes though."

"Elphabas fussy over her food"

"I think its just a habit toddlers do."

"Yeah" They both smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Gawinda, Do You want to run away and find stuff?" Elphaba said, wanting to look for an adventure.

"Yeah" Galinda replied. The two waited for the perfect time to run away from their parents. Elphaba turned around to see her mother and father and Galindas mother crowding around Nessarose because she started crying. Again.

Elphaba grabbed Galindas hand. She looked at her with wide eyes and a big smile. "Run"

Galinda returned the smile and they ran ahead till they were no longer able to be seen from where their mothers were.

_How will the familys react when they find there daughters are missing? What will happen now Galinda and Elphaba have run off? Find Out In chapter 4. _

_Keep reviewing please!!_


	4. Too Quiet

Galinda let go of Elphabas hand and stopped, gasping for air. They had run for quite a while. Elphaba was still running, but stopped whens he realized Galinda was not with her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Baby Nessarose had just stopped crying. They all sighed in relief and Nessarose started laughing. That was what Elphaba didnt understand about her baby sister. One miniute shes crying, then the next shes the happiest baby in the world.

Eliza suddenly felt like something was not and Elphaba were being really quiet. Far too quiest for her liking. She started to panic. "Melena. Galinda and Elphaba. There gone "

Melena and Frex looked up, as fast as lightning. "What?!" They both raised their voice in concern and worry.

"They were here a secand ago"

Melena and Eliza started crying. They wernt crying alot, but you could see tears run down their face. Frex tried to comfort them both. "Im sure there not far away. Come on. We'll go and look for them."

They both nodded. Eliza got her phone out. "Im going to call Galindas father and ask him if he can get down here." The phone began ringing. It then answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Honey"

"Dave, Im glad to hear your voice." Eliza said. The terror in her voice.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its our baby. Shes missing. Our babys missing " She began to cry harder now.

"Oh my god. Hold on, i will be there as soon as i can. "Where are you?"

"Quadling woods" She managed to say under her tears.

"Ok, Stay there Honey, Bye"

"Bye" The hung up.

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elphaba didnt know what to do, Her first best freind. She was no where to be seen. Elphabas bottom lip began to shivcer. She was about so alone and scared. She was about to cry but stopped herself. As she remembered that if she cried, she would be in a lot of pain. She sat on the green grass surrounded by hundreds of trees that caved in on her. Elphaba really wanted to cry.

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-

Elsewhere, from all the running that they did, Galinda was laying on the ground. Asleep. Her beautiful young eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up, remembering where she was, She hadnt realized she was asleep. Although it was not that long ago. Something felt a bit diffrent around Galinda. She looked at where she was. Elphaba was not with her! Thats what was missing. She was about to stand up. However, she felt cold arms scoop her up. She turned her head to face whoever it was who had just picked her up, hoping it would be her mother. As she did so, it was not her mother at all. It was a tall middle-aged women. She had a pointy nose, hazel brown eyes and shoulder length hair. She gave out a slight scream but the women covered her mouth with her cold hand. Another man then crept up behind her with needle. He injected it in to her. In the mysterious womens arms, Little Galinda fell unconscious.

_Whos got Galinda and Why? Will Elphaba and Galinda be found? Will Galinda be okay? Find out in chapter 5._


	5. The Cost

The mysterious women went to the carridge, carrying Galinda in her arms, with the man behind her. They got in and they were off

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did you hear that?" Eliza said, turning sharply to face Melena.

"What?"

"The Scream"

"No, I didnt hear anything"

"Its Galindas cry!"

Just then Dave turned up "Hello hunny" He walked up to Eliza and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, we have to find our baby girl!" She ran in the direction that she heard Galindas cry. Everyone followed Melena pushing Nessarose this time.

Dave heard a sound, other then Galindas cry. Everyone followed as he led them to the sound. When they reached the sound, they realized it was a carridge. Eliza and Dave thought to ask the carridge driver if they had seen Galinda or Elphaba. Dave stood infront of the carridge with Eliza, Melena, Frex and baby Nessarose behind him. The Carridge stopped with a hault.

"What do you want?" The driver rudely asked. "Hey, wait a miniute. Arn't you King Dave and Queen Eliza?"

From inside the carridge, the womens ears went up as she realized these people were infact Galindas parents. The women was holding the unconscious Princess Galinda, listening to their convosation.

"Yes we are" Dave started. "We were wondering, as you have been riding through the woods. Have you happened to see a little girl?"

Melena stepped in. "Two little girls to be precise."

"Yeah, one of them is our darlingest daughter. Her name is Galinda. Shes whereing a pink dress-" Eliza was cut off.

The driver was lost for words. Of course he had seen Galinda. The women stepped out of the carridge, still holding Galinda.

" Galinda!" Eliza gasped in shock that this stranger was holding her precious girl.

"Oh, I figured it wouldnt be long till someone knew i had her. Shes to Royal for anyone to care."

Eliza noticed that in the strangers arms, Galinda was not awake. "What have you done to her?"

She looked down at Galinda then back up at Eliza. " Oh shes fine. Just a bit tired thats all. " The women had a huge grin on her face. In her heart, she knew that was not all. " I found her asleep, bless her"

"Can we just have our daughter back. Please" Dave sounded as if he was begging.

"You can have you precious little girl back. As long as you hand me Elphaba. "

Melena didnt like the sound of anything this women had just said. " Why do you want our daughter?! We dont even know where she is ourselves-"

"-Well then, You have 24 hours to find Elphaba and give her to me. Then the Royal family can have their youngest member back. If i dont get Elphaba, Galinda stays with me"

Once again, with Galinda, she got in the carridge and within a secand they were gone.

The two families were in tears. Nessarose was the only one who wernt crying, for a change.


	6. The Power

Almost 24 hours past. They did find Elphaba. She was sitting on the ground, playing with bits of grass. Frex noticed that she had a few burns around her eyes, she proberly cried of fear. They may have found Elphaba, but now they were in a difficult situation. They would only get Galinda back if they gave Elphaba to the women. Of course, Melena didnt want her daughter taken away from her, nor did she want Eliza and Dave to be daughterless. What were they to do?

When it was alomost time, Eliza, Dave, Melena and Frex waited in the same spot they were in yesterday for this wicked women. Elphaba was in tight grip of her parents. Melena thought it would be safer if Nessarose stayed at home with nanny this time didnt want both of her daughters going missing. The carridge arrived. The same women stepped out, carrying Galinda. She was awake now. As soon as they were out of the carridge, the women tightened her grip on galinda. For she knew that when Galinda sees her parents, she would indeed try and get out of her grip or at least struggle.

Galinda reached out her arms towards her parents. "Momsie!"

"Galinda!" Eliza was happy to see that her daughter was alive and not physically injured.

The women covered Galindas mouth with her hand again.

"Let her go!" Dave shouted.

"Only if i get Elphaba" The women explained.

Melena could feel her blood heating up. "Why do you want her?!"

"She has the power" The women replied.

"What power?! Shes just a 3 year old girl for oz's sake"

"Her power may be weak now, but it will become strong as she grows"

"I have an idea, How about you wait till shes older, Then we will see if she has any powers." Melena thought the women was just making up an excuse to have Elphaba.

The women stared at her in a 'This isnt my plan' look. It went on for a while, then suddenly she changed the subject. "What happens when she gets angry, Melena?"

"Excuse me?" Melena said, with a confused look.

"Does anything unusual happen when she looses her temper or she doesnt get her own way...?"

"Well, i wouldnt say unusual, but she throws a tantrum and thats about it"

Eliza smiles a bit "Sounds a bit like Galinda on her bad days that does"

"Who are you anyway?" Melena asked, a bit annoyed.

"I am Airecka, the wicked witch of the south."

Frex held Melena by the waistand slowly backed her away from Airecka.

Melena had to add one last thing though. "Yeah?! Well your definatly not having her. Im not trusting a wicked old witch with my daughter!" Melena picked up Elphaba and held her in her arms tightly, Frex nodded to Eliza and Dave , to take over the convasation. "Your not having Elphaba and thats final!" Melena said, attitude in her voice. She didnt want it to be final, she wanted to carry on the argument.

"Melena!" Frex shouted at her to stop.

After a few miniutes, Melena quitened down. Eliza and Dave stepped forward.

"Is there a way of getting our daughter back without giving away Elphaba? Eliza asked nervously.

Airecka thought about it for a moment. She really wanted Elphaba. Remembering the injection Galinda had, she knew she would get Elphaba in time. She was just going to have to wait a little longer.

"Fine, have your daughter back!" Airecka uncovered Galindas mouth, and Galinda let out a big breath. She almost turned blue before she was free. Airecka handed little Galinda to her parents. They were overwelmed to have their daughter back.

"You may be happy now, but Elphaba _will_ be mine" And with that, She disappeared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Keep Reviewing!!!


	7. Six Carots

Seven years had past since Airecka has disapeared. Elphaba and Galinda remained best friends. Galinda. however, did make lots of new friends at primary school, where they were currently attending. Elphaba accepted that, that was who she was. Popular, beautiful and in fashion. They still met up most days of the week after school though.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Galinda, happy birthday to you!"

Galinda awoke to see a small crowd of people around her bed. It took her a moment to know as to why they were there. Then she remembered. It was her birthday! Her mother was sitting beside her holding the most beautiful pink cake she'd ever seen in her life.

"Wow. Is this for me?" Galinda asked with a really excited expression.

Eliza smiled. "Of course it is munchkin"

Galinda smiled back and tried some of the white butter cream icing. "Yumm"

"Im glad you like it pumpkin." Dave handed her two small presents and a envelope. "These are for you"

Galinda opened the first present. It was a six carot gold necklace. She gave a huge smile. She then opened the secand present. It was revealed to be matching six carot gold earings. She didnt really know what to say. They were beautiful. For her birthday the year before, her father had bought her a five carot gold necklace and earings. This was better.

"Wow, Thank you!" She hugged her father then her mother.

"Anything got out little girl!" Eliza and dave agreed.

Galinda picked up the envelope and pulled out the card. When she opened it, numerous notes of money fell out. Galinda gasped at the sight. She may of been rish, but she was only ten.

"Thats £1000. Momsies going to take you into town soon and you can pick out a dress for tonight" Dave explained.

Galinda smiled. "Whats happening tonight?"

"The Whole family, elphaba and auntie melena are coming over." Melena obviously wernt her auntie but Galinda had known her long enough to call her that. "The rest of the money, put in your bank account. It will help you later on in life"

All galinda could do was smile.


	8. Its So Big

Galinda had chosen a beautiful dress. It was pink and sparkly and came down to her knees. She also chose a pair of pink shoes and jewerally to match. Her birthday went really her family and friends were there and she got lots of pressents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new winter term at The Quadling Of Oz secandry school had just started. Galinda and Elphaba had found their first term of secandry school very strange. It was very diffrent from primary school. It was all so big, because of this, Galinda always got lost.

"Elphie?" Galinda shouted as she ran up to Elphaba in the reception.

"Elphie? Where did Elphie come from?" Elphaba relpied.

"Um I dunno. Well, Elphaba is a bit long" Galinda giggled.

Elphaba smiled then thought for a moment. "Galinda. How many letters are in my name?"

"Err..." She stopped to think. "Seven. Why?"

"Okay, How many letters are in your name?"

She thought again. "Seven."

"Do you see what im trying to say?"

"Umm, we have the same number of letters in our names?"

"Yes, If you say my names long, it means your names long too"

"Well yeah, but you cant really have a nickname for my name, but Elphie is a cute name." Galinda smiled at Elphaba.

"Suit yourself" Elphaba laughed.

"Anyway, back to the reason why im here. I came because I got lost. Again."

Elphaba giggled. "Your always getting lost."

"Well I cant help it. This place is so big."

"What do you have?"

"Err, Maths."

"Lucky you. So have I. You can follow me"

So Galinda followed Elphaba to the Maths Department. Galinda didnt really understand why they had to do maths. Or why she had to do maths. It wasnt like she was going to use it when shes older, she thought. As shes next in line to rule Oz.

"Okay class, Everyone settle down now. " Mr Boyle said. Everyone took their seat and Galinda and Elphaba sat at the back of the class. Of course Elphaba wanted to seat right at the front but Galinda didnt want to. "Im going to set you homework at the end of lesson on what you will be learning today - Symmentry so I'd advise you to listen this lessson. Any questions?"

For a moment, everyone sat still and silent. Then Galinda raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Glinda."

"Okay. Number one, Its GAlinda, with a GA. Number two,I dont see why I should be learning about symmentry. Its got nothing to do with my future career. "

Mr Boyle sat down in his chair and looked at the class. " Right, Im gonna go round the class and your all gonna tell me what you plan to do in your future. Tammy?"

"Err... A mechanic"

"Your gonna need maths for that. Evalina?"

"A Hairdresser" Shelly said.

Mr Boyle went round then next fifteen people until it finally came to Elphaba and Galinda.

"Glinda?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Its Galinda. Well Im next in line to rule oz." Some people in their year admired Galinda for this. She was the perfect popularity figure. Most people got bored of all her bragging though.

"Elphaba?"

"Oh Im the next in line to be the governer of Munchkinland"

The teacher stared at the two. He was quite suprised. Two of his students were next in line for something big. "Wow, you two have a big future ahead then. Miss Galinda, most jobs need maths. Im sure at some point yours will too."

Galinda wasnt sure. She'd watched what her parents do when she was young and she never witnessed any maths.


End file.
